


性感的白

by jijiang



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijiang/pseuds/jijiang





	性感的白

*假车  
*情趣内裤  
*人物OOC   
───────────────────────   
休假日前的紧急加班，最为致命。  
  
桐谷和人刚刚跟要求他“不能用ps，要用photoshop”的甲方进行完最后的交涉，跟电脑桌面上的“初稿”、“过程稿”、“终稿”、“终稿2”、“终稿3”、“求您让我放个假”一一道别，下班回家。  
  
走在半路，手机铃声响了起来。  
  
他停下步伐，哭丧着脸，认命地接通电话：“您好，这里是设计院，请问……”  
  
“桐人，是我。”  
  
听清来电者的声音，阴霾立刻一扫而光：“优吉欧？你回来了吗？”  
  
“还没有，周一的航班。”  
  
“可现在你那边还没到五点啊，起这么早做什么。”  
  
对面一直没有声音，桐人追问道：“你通宵了？”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“睡觉啊，别熬夜了。”  
  
“睡不着。”  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
“太想你了……而且还总是想一些……不好的事情。”  
  
桐人自然明白“不好的事情”指的是什么，但他耐不住优吉欧声音里几乎要哭出来的委屈，只得轻声安慰道：“过几天就能见面了，别想了，快睡吧。”  
  
“不睡，除非你答应我，等我到家就跟我做。”  
  
“行行行，我答应你……”没等桐人把哄人的话说完，他就被身后突如其来的怀抱吓了一跳──“优优优优吉欧？”  
  
一直在路边偷偷观察桐人反应的优吉欧挂断电话，笑容中的意味不言而喻：“走啊，回家去。”  
  
被算计了。  
  
桐人坐在沙发里，注视着蹲在地上勤勤勉勉地为自己挽裤腿、调水温的优吉欧，思索人生。  
  
想当初刚谈恋爱那会儿，优吉欧禁不住丝毫撩拨，动不动就脸红。现在好了，先战术诱敌让自己做出承诺，看到自己走不动路了，回家又立马端泡脚水。软硬兼施，连打数套combo，目的只有一个：骗他上床。  
  
优吉欧一面捏着水里的脚，一面听着桐人对于甲方“性感的白色logo”的感慨。他问道：“这公司是卖内衣的？”  
  
“不，是食品公司。”  
  
桐人说完，不光是优吉欧，连他本人都笑了。  
  
他笑的幅度大了些，连带着脚也在盆里来回动了动，水溅到盆外，优吉欧没及时躲开，弄湿了衣服。  
  
“对不起，对不起……”桐人忙于道歉，优吉欧趁机把他的脚从水里捞了出来，亲了一下他的脚背。等桐人反应过来，对方已经擦干了他的脚，撤走水盆，准备办正事了。  
  
“我今天真的很累了，优吉欧，明天吧。”  
  
优吉欧抚着他的腿，用下巴和脸颊蹭他的腿根：“就一次嘛……”  
  
“你每次都这么说，哪回停下来了。”  
  
“哦……”受到责备的优吉欧蔫了下去。  
  
桐人的声音再次从头顶传来：“只许做一次……”  
  
优吉欧起身，吻了过来。  
  
这个吻让优吉欧等了太久了。  
  
分开的时候，每晚在入睡前，桐谷和人对他来说都是煎熬与磨难，不管怎么克制都是徒劳无功。在无数潮湿的梦里，他亲他、摸他，而现实中他却只能看着天花板。  
  
后来情况愈演愈烈，只要优吉欧一闲下来，桐人就会往他脑袋里钻。但凡是有关桐人的事，他都会想，但最多的还是肉体，他甚至想把桐人从头到脚、里里外外都舔个遍。  
  
优吉欧勉强维持着以前的生活状态，尽量表现得像个普通人，可只有他自己知道：他要变成色情狂了，他不正常，再没有桐人，他就要死掉了。  
  
回到现在，舌头的交锋刚刚结束，优吉欧就开始解桐人的裤子，桐人气息尚不稳定，只能晕乎乎地伸手阻拦，半推半就下还是被人卸去了遮掩。  
  
外裤后藏着的不是常见的四角裤，而是女式内裤。它包不住前端的精囊，些许耻毛从白色丁字裤的两侧露出来。优吉欧捏了捏那团缩在一起的可怜东西，抬眼问道：“女士内裤没有囊袋，这儿不紧吗？”  
  
“是挺紧的，不太舒服……我本来只是想试一下，结果突然要加班就没来得及换回来……等会等会，你别脱啊！”  
  
桐人打掉优吉欧急不可耐的手，重新把内裤往上提了提，低腰的款式使得内裤上缘才堪堪勒到盆骨凸起的位置上。他用抱枕挡住脸，一点一点转身，背对着优吉欧跪坐下去，半包臀乳白色内裤上缀着一个兔尾状毛球，随着主人的动作来回摇晃。  
  
沙发上空间狭小，兔子那两瓣打颤的屁股几乎是悬空着呈现在优吉欧的面前。优吉欧戳了戳其中的一瓣，肉球上便出现了浅浅的坑。他又从下面稍微掀起桐人的内裤，让遮羞布都向中间的沟壑靠拢，夹在他的臀缝里，尤其关照了布料陷得最深的位置。  
  
优吉欧用舌头描摹起桐人耳廓的形状：“桐谷和人，你也太色了吧。”  
  
桐人没法做出应答，因为优吉欧的唇在吸吮他的肩窝，手在拧他的前胸、玩弄他的柱身，炽热的性器贴在他的腿上。优吉欧很焦急，他恨不得把所有的旖念付诸实践，一双手完全不够他用。  
  
然后桐人配合优吉欧褪下内裤，趴在沙发靠背上等着被扩张，可跟他预想中的不同，手指被优吉欧用来扒开自己的软肉，取而代之的是某种柔软的东西在他的穴口处打旋儿，濡湿了那一片隐秘的肌肤。  
  
“脏啊……优吉欧，别舔……”  
  
优吉欧没有理会桐人的拒绝，他加重力道把臀肉往外掰，继续舔桐人的私处内里。  
  
“很脏的，真的很脏的……别舔了……”  
  
优吉欧用手撑开穴壁，光打在湿哒哒的涎水上，显得肠壁更加糜艳。“没有哦，粉红色的，很漂亮。”  
  
桐人撇下优吉欧的舌，从垫子上坐起来，他快要羞死了。  
  
“优吉欧，你你你起来，坐沙发上……”  
  
优吉欧不清楚桐人要做什么，只觉得他这副紧张到结巴的样子格外可爱。他照做后，桐人就后悔了，自己身上不着半缕，跟他并排坐着的优吉欧穿得却整整齐齐，这景象怎么看都奇怪。  
  
桐人再次正视优吉欧，已然摆出一副大义凛然无所畏惧简称豁出去的样子：“做爱，做爱你懂吗？不是让你舔，是用它……你倒是脱裤子啊……对，脱裤子，是用它，用它插我后面，懂了吗？”桐人越来越说不下去，他感觉自己头脑发热到冒烟，视野都是模糊的。  
  
优吉欧强忍住笑意，眼神中透露出伪造的迷茫：“不懂。”  
  
桐人捡起地上的衣服：“我走了，优吉欧，你爱找谁找谁。”  
  
“等等……我刚才是在想……你的腰。”  
  
桐人停下动作，迟疑道：“啊？”  
  
就趁这会空档，优吉欧握住桐人的腰，把他放到自己的膝盖中间。  
  
“为什么你的腰那么细，屁股还那么肉？”  
  
“我就知道没好话……”桐人作势要下去，结果被优吉欧摁得死死的。  
  
“啊，通过你刚才的指教，我好像突然懂了。”  
  
桐人感到有什么东西适时挺立了起来，刮蹭着他的臀缝。他被优吉欧抱着，架在他身上，曲着腿脚尖刚刚着地，重心只能一点点落在下面难以启齿的地方。  
  
桐谷和人，又被算计了。


End file.
